The present invention relates to a mechanical inspection apparatus for mechanically actuating GO ring gauges and NOGO ring gauges to check whether inner and outer diameters of a hollow cylindrical product such as bushes for use with sliding parts of vehicles, ships, airplanes, industrial machinery, business machines, sound machines and the like are within an allowance or not and to automatically select acceptable and unacceptable products.
Heretofore, GO gauges and NOGO gauges are manually handled to judge whether inner and outer diameters of a hollow cylindrical product such as bushes are within an allowance or not. In this regard, there is an individual difference in the strength of hands and the sense of touch to cause scattering in inspection results and mixing of unacceptable products with acceptable products, thus making it impossible to definitely standardize a criterion for inspection. In particular, when inspection for shipment is performed such that inner and outer diameters of respective bushes are inspected piece by piece by manual operation, inspection of maximum and minimum outer diameters and maximum and minimum inner diameters of a bush is sequentially performed piece by piece by various GO and NOGO gauges, which is quite time-consuming and is disadvantageously low in efficiency of inspection and accuracy.